


Avenging What's His

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nick is here but asleep, Sean is a badass, They deserved it, he becomes violent with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Sean find's out who tried to kill Nick. He deals with them.





	Avenging What's His

Portland’s Prince was concerned about someone trying to finish what they started, and so spent every moment possible with his grimm. Never staying at work late, and sometimes leaving a meeting early when it was obvious his expertise was not really needed.  
Sean always felt uneasy about having Nick out of his sight for too long. So when he had some very important business to take care of late at night when Nick was still recovering, Sean asked Monroe and Rosalee to stay with Nick, keep a protective eye on him, while Sean handled certain matters.  
“I wouldn’t mind coming with you.” The blutbad said. Knowing full well what Sean was up to, and wanting in on avenging the man they all cared about, though in different ways.  
“It would be best if your hand’s remained clean.” Renard said, then his eyes turned to a sleeping Nick. “Please look after him. My very heart and soul, is laying in that bed.”  
It was the rarest time, that anyone had ever seen Sean Renard completely without his walls. He had only ever allowed one person to see him like that, and that was Nick. There were no secrets with Nick. There couldn’t be. Not if he wanted to keep the younger man with him forever.  
“We’ll stay here with him, until you return.” The fuchsbau promised.  
“He drank a full cup of that tea you gave him to help him sleep. So he should be out until morning.”   
Rosalee had made up a special tea to help Nick rest, knowing that being bedridden would have been hard on him, that he would grow restless and try to push his body before he was fully recovered. Sean always made Nick an extra strong drink before bed, to aid him in sleep. He had already drank his cup and drifted off when Sean got the call he had been waiting a week for.   
He allowed himself one last lingering look at Nick, before locking his emotions up tight, putting on a stone cold facade and leaving his home with only one thing on his mind.  
Revenge.  
Renard made his way to the docks. He parked in front of a building that anyone would think was abandoned.   
A man was standing just inside the building, when he saw Renard approach, he said,”Sir, we have the man who made and placed the bomb. He is awaiting your interrogation.”  
“Did he also kidnap the children.”  
“There is evidence that he is the one responsible, but he has not claimed guilt for any of his actions. Even though we have proof of all of it. Perhaps you will get him to confess to you all of his deeds.After all, you do have a more profound motive than anyone else to extract the truth from him.”  
Renard walked into a cinderblock room and saw a man tied to a chair, struggling against his bindings.  
The moment he spotted the extremely tall man, he woged, revealing himself to be a hundjager.  
“We both know that my brother Eric hired you to set that bomb and blow up that house with those children and my grimm in it, so let us not play games. What I need to know first is, did my father have anything to do with this, did he know what my brother was planning.”  
The hundjager spit at Renard, who was too far away to be hit.   
He gave one nod at the bound man, then went to a table at one end of the room and picked up a ball peen hammer. He gave a hard swing, crushing the man’s knee instantly.  
The hundjager woged fully and howled with pain. But the Prince of Portland was not done, he swung the hammer three more times, breaking the man’s other knee and both of his hands.  
Renard gave him a few moments to compose himself, before asking without a trace of emotion or even breathlessness., “Did my father know.”  
The hundjager shook his head. “Prince Eric did not want the king to know anything about it, fearing he would be told not to do it. The king has been heard saying the grimm would be useful to the royal family, and that it might be wise to open communication with you, bring you back into the fold, in order to secure the grimms loyalty, as the two of you are lovers.”  
“And my brother couldn’t bare the thought of my being accepted by the family, so he decided to kill the grimm I’m with, instead.” Sean said bitterly.  
“Ja” The hundjager nodded. “He does not wish for you to be a part of the royal family, and thought it best to remove the tool in which you could assure your place.”  
“The man I love is not a tool to be used!” Sean yelled angrily. He struck the man as hard as he could, wishing it was his brother.  
Renard took a deep breathe, getting himself under control again, then he walked out of the room and to the man waiting near the warehouse entrance.  
“What do you want done with him, sir?” The man asked, obviously meaning the hundjager, knowing his prince was done with his interrogation.  
“He used children as bait to lure Portland’s grimm, who is also my lover, into a house where a bomb was set to explode, intending to kill all inside. You may do whatever you want with him, just be sure to send my brother his head when you are done.”  
The man smiled and bowed to the prince. Renard neither saw or cared what he did next, He headed to his car, now only craving the presence of his lover.  
When he got to his home, Monroe and Rosalee were waiting for him.  
He decided to tell them what they needed to know, “My father wants to reconcile with me, do to my being involved with a grimm. My brother can’t bare to see me accepted by the family, so he sent a hundjager to trap and attempt to kill the only reason my father would want me back.”  
“That brother of yours needs to be taught a lesson.” Monroe growled, eyes glowing red. “I take it you already dealt with the hundjager?”  
“Of course, no one comes to my city, tries to not only harm innocent children, but also the man I love and gets to stay alive.”  
Both the blutbad and the fuchsbau nodded their agreement. Though both believed in nonviolence, there were just certain lines that could not be crossed, and when they were crossed, only one type of punishment would do.  
The three made arrangements for the gang to meet at Monroe and Rosalee’s home for dinner the next night, where they could discuss their strategy for dealing with Sean’s less pleasant side of the family.   
Then they said their goodbyes.  
Sean smiled as he stripped off his clothes and gathered his still sleeping lover in his arms.  
“I promise, I will keep you safe, my love.” He whispered to Nick. “Even if I have to destroy every single royal to do it.”


End file.
